


Laundry Day

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: Kitty [11]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kitty!Fenris, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris walks in on Anders doing his laundry late one night, wearing only a shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a Kmeme prompt that fit perfectly with where these two wanted to go next. It will also be posted to the meme.

Fenris stepped inside the clinic and quickly shut the door behind him. There were clothes strewn about on lines tied to the pillars. That wasn’t what had caught his attention. The mage was bent over at the waist, facing away from the door, humming while he wrung out another article of clothing. He had seen Anders doing his meager amount of wash before but never wearing only his tunic. While the shirt nearly reached his knees it was slit up the back almost to his waist. The fabric had fallen forward, giving Fenris a wonderful view of his bare arse.

He had seen the mage’s scarred posterior but that was before the kissing that had led to kissing each other while they pleasured themselves. Fenris definitely wanted a little more. The sight he now beheld was sending blood southward frighteningly quickly. He took a deep breath and turned away to lock the door.

“Fenris,” Anders said as he turned back around. Thankfully the mage was upright. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“You were…absorbed,” he said smiling. “Why are you only wearing a shirt?”

“I waited a little too long,” said Anders wryly turning back to his clothes line. He stretched up and the shirt pulled up a bit, revealing one scarred cheek. Fenris turned away and pulled off his gauntlets as he continued speaking. “It wasn’t entirely my fault this time. I was going to do it this morning.”

“Hawke?” Fenris asked with a small amount of amusement as he set his gauntlets on the desk. His sword was laid on the closest cot and he turned back to Anders.

“Hawke,” he agreed sending a smirk over his shoulder. “I’d still be wearing the clothes from this morning but we exploded a spider. Not one of the little ones either, one of the really big ones. Maker it was disgusting. You wouldn’t believe where I found spider guts. After that stomach flu that was going around a few days ago, this shirt was the only thing I had that was wearable.”

“You exploded a spider?” Fenris said arching an eyebrow.

Anders turned and nodded while he wiped his hands on the tunic. “I cast Crushing Prison at just about the same time that Hawke cast one of his force spells. They combined somehow and the spider just…disintegrated in a shower of truly disgusting glop. We were all drenched with it but poor Aveline caught the brunt of it.”

“I am suddenly very glad I was not with you,” said Fenris shaking his head. He would have ended up completely covered in spider entrails too. He did not envy the thorough scrubbing Aveline’s armor would need.

The mage smiled and pushed loose hair off of his forehead. “I’ll be done in a minute if you’d like to make yourself comfortable.”

Fenris nodded and moved a few feet to the next cot over. Anders turned back to his task and immediately bent over again. He considered shifting forms as his leggings grew a little more uncomfortable. That would certainly take care of his physical arousal but that would do nothing for his state of mind. Their cautious progression with this aspect of their relationship had been necessary.

He watched, uncertain, as the mage straightened and stretched to hang another article of clothing. Fenris stood and crossed the few feet of space between them, hesitating for only a moment before placing his hands on Anders’ sides. Slowly he stopped moving and lowered his arms, turning to look over his shoulder.

“Fenris?” Anders questioned softly.

“I am…very aroused,” he said watching closely. “I…”

“That’s a little unexpected,” said Anders without a trace of nerves when Fenris paused. “Tell me what I’ve done right and I’ll do it some more.”

His soft tone was encouraging as were his words and Fenris decided to be a little bolder. He slid his hands down Anders’ sides until they rested on his hips. A soft intake of breath, his bottom lip suddenly caught between his teeth, the now familiar desire burning in his eyes and Fenris gently pulled them together.

“Your lack of trousers and small clothes,” Fenris said quietly careful to stay still.

Anders leaned back against him with soft laughter. “I’ll make sure to obliterate more critters in the filthiest way possible.”

Fenris chuckled and kissed his neck. His hair was damp and a soft sigh escaped him when he slid his hands down a little further and forward on to his thighs. “That will not be necessary,” Fenris said quietly against his neck. He tilted his head and Anders sighed again when Fenris placed more kisses along his neck. The mage was pliant in his arms and he could no longer keep his hips still.

“Fenris,” Anders said breathily. “How far are we going to take this?”

“I’m not sure,” Fenris said forcing himself to keep still. “Am I making you uncomfortable?”

“No,” he said sounding a little amused. “Quite the opposite. Given our history though…”

“A few things need to be discussed.” Fenris wrapped his arms around Anders and sighed. “I want more.”

“I do too,” said Anders turning in his arms.

The threadbare material of his shirt did little to hide his arousal. Fenris held him tighter and claimed his lips hungrily. Anders eagerly returned it, his arms going around Fenris’ torso. They began rutting against each other and he felt hands pushing at his leggings. Anders soon had them down enough that his stiff member was free of the confining fabric. Wanting to feel his skin, Fenris parted them and pulled up his shirt.

The mage grinned as he helped free himself and immediately began working on ridding Fenris of his clothes as well. Fenris returned his grin and soon enough they were pressed together once more, skin to skin. Anders moaned softly as he let his hands explore places that had been previously forbidden. He felt hands sliding up and down his back to cup his arse as they moved against each other and up again. Fenris’ need to feel those hands in his fur had kept him returning to the clinic over and over. He was very pleased that they felt just as wonderful against his skin.

“Touch me…Please…” Anders panted desperately pulling away only slightly.

Fenris didn’t hesitate to work a hand between them in the small space the mage had created. He wrapped his fingers around Anders’ cock and listened to the soft pleased moan close to his ear. Keeping his strokes slow he hummed in pleasure as he felt the mage grip him. They exchanged more kisses but were soon panting in each other’s ears, their arms wrapped tightly around the other’s shoulders, as tension built.

The pace gradually increased, breathing becoming heavier the closer they got to that edge. Fenris was the first to fall, gasping as the tension coiled in his gut released. His strokes faltered a little as he spent himself, the mage still gripping his cock tightly, hips rocking into his hand and still panting heavily. Fenris held him close, kissing what he could reach, until he heard a long low moan and felt his seed splattering his stomach. They remained pressed together, hands moving around waists as they caught their breath.

“I think I’m ready for bed now,” Anders murmured contentedly after a while.

“Yes,” said Fenris also feeling sleepy. “Do you wish me to change?”

“If you want,” he said pulling away finally. “I’d be happy cuddling like this but I don’t think we’ll both fit on the cot.”

Fenris returned his smile and took the rag Anders offered. After they were cleaned up Anders moved around the clinic blowing out lanterns. He shifted forms and jumped up to their cot to wait patiently. When the clinic was dark the mage shuffled over and sat heavily before laying back. Fenris carefully padded up to his chest, noticing that neither of them had bothered with putting on clothing, and settled on his side. A blanket was pulled over them and Fenris fell asleep quickly with a hand resting comfortably on his flank, listening to his steady heartbeat.


End file.
